Abundant credible sociological data has shown that safety can be significantly decreased when a user operating a car is also talking on or otherwise using a cell phone or other mobile device. It is so broadly accepted as to be almost an axiom that safe handling of a motor vehicle requires the user to devote substantially his or her full attention to operating the vehicle.